Emotions Go Two Ways
by My Sanctuary
Summary: Why would I tell you what's going to happen? That ruins the fun! Just please read and I hope you enjoy it!


**Author's Note: Well this is my first shot at a decent fan fiction. I would prefer comments only, no flames. Also, this does not completely follow the Harry Potter story line. A few tidbits of the actual story are in here, but I am mainly writing my own generation of the Harry Potter stories. I want at least five reviews before I make the second chapter. So read, enjoy, and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to J.K. Rowling, the author of the Harry Potter series.**

Chapter 1: An Owl in the Kitchen

The sun finally broke through the curtains, waking Hermione Granger from her beauty sleep. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open, and the moment they did, she yanked the covers back over her head and squeezed eyes shut, in a feeble attempt to fall back asleep. Suffocating under the many sheets, Hermione quickly shoved them off, and took in a deep breath. She looked at the clock up on the wall. 8:30. Hermione made a mental note to close the curtains tighter, so she could sleep in until 11:30, like you should on summer break.

Now on her third week of summer vacation, 11-year-old Hermione didn't have many plans for her remaining time off. Her birthday was on the second day of summer, May 28th. **(A/N: I'm following the way my school runs, where it ends in May and starts in the middle of August. I know this is not the way the Harry Potter books go, but it makes it easier on me.)** She had a sleepover with a few of her friends. Hermione was not big on parties or anything of the sort. I suppose you could call her a bookworm? So of course, Hermione's ideas of summer vacation, did not involve vacationing. She was going to brush up on all subjects, and prepare herself for middle school. Little did she know, she wasn't going to be attending George Radcliff Middle School next year.

Yawning, Hermione shuffled down the stairs into the kitchen, where she could smell aromas of many kinds floating around in the peaceful environment. She found her mom, Tanya Granger, working at the counter with a waffle iron, making some delicious fluffy goodness for breakfast.

"Morning Mum." Hermione said, emitting another yawn and stretching her arms. Mrs. Granger whisked around.

"Oh good morning honey! Wow, you sure are up early!" she then returned to her waffles, waiting for whatever excuse Hermione had for waking up early.

"Stupid sun woke me up again. I need to start closing the curtains tighter or something." Hermione replied, seating herself with a few pieces of fruit in hand. She started munching on a pear while she waited for the waffles to be ready.

"So Hermione…" Mrs. Granger started to say. "It's Saturday, so your dad and I are both home. How about we go swimming today? The Patterson's invited us over to their house today. I heard they had a very nice pool. That would feel great with this hot weather wouldn't it?"

Hermione groaned. That was not the response an average 11-year-old.

"Mum! You know I was going to go to the library today and start studying for middle school!"

Mrs. Granger heaved a heavy sigh. She wondered why her daughter was so dead-set against doing fun things, and leaning more on studying and reading all of the time. She was afraid that in middle school Hermione would get picked on for her obsession with books and tendency to suck up to the teachers.

"Dear, you can go to the library tomorrow! Just live a little for one day, then you can hit the books again."

"Ugg, fine Mum, I'll have to see if I still have a swimsuit that fits." Hermione muttered back in defeat. Mrs. Granger placed a plate of waffles in front of her, and doused them with syrup. Still grouchy from her rude awakening, Hermione stabbed a waffle and took a un-lady like bite out of it. As she wiped some sticky syrup off of the wooden table, an owl swooped in from the open kitchen window!

Mrs. Granger screamed and ran out of the room. Bob Granger, Hermione's dad, came running in clad in boxers and an undershirt.

"What the devil is going on?" he yelled, as the owl circled around the ceiling. Hermione watched it with curiosity. She then noticed a thick yellowish letter was clutched in the owl's beak. The owl took another dive, and landed on the counter swiftly. Hermione walked over to it and took the letter from the large gray owl. It then left as quickly as it came, taking a piece of waffle with it. Mr. Granger still stood shocked in the doorway.

"Blasted bird! What the heck is one doing out during the day delivering letters?" he grumbled, then went over to the counter to make himself a pot of coffee. Hermione looked at the letter. It was addressed specifically to her. It also had a strange seal on it, with a badger, a lion, a snake, and a raven. She opened it up, and a huge bunch of parchment was stuffed in the envelope.

_ Dear Miss Granger,_

_We are proud to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. In this letter, there is your school supply list, your train ticket, and your instructions on how to get around. We are aware that you are a Muggle (A non-magic person), so we have given you instructions on how to get to Diagon Alley (the shopping area where you can buy all of your school supplies) and onto Platform 9 ¾ (the train you will be riding is the Hogwarts Express.) We are proud to admit you as a student and can't wait to see you on August 13th._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
_

Hermione tried to process all of this information. Was this a joke? Or was she seriously admitted to a magical school? She ran and showed the letter to her parents. They were both very shocked, but were overjoyed that their daughter could have an experience like this. They read over the instructions and were given a large packet of "Floo-Powder" to travel to Diagon Alley. Hermione was excited. She couldn't wait to learn all of this stuff!

**Author's Note: Remember to review! I want five reviews before I make the next chapter. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
